User blog:Lukeatlook/Pogoda, Lady of the Seasons
Pogoda, Lady of the Seasons is a custom champion in League of Legends. Design idea Pogoda (more about background and appearence below the skillset) is meant to be a versatile support mage that can help her team shape the flow of the game by adjusting her skillset. Unlike other transformation champions her ultimate has a fairly long cooldown and is channeled. Breaking the channel early results in diminished effect of the ultimate. Pogoda starts in the Spring Form, suitable for both solo and duo laning. After reaching level 6 she can access her ultimate which transforms her into the next season. All spells share similar traits - Q is a single-targeted spell with 650 range, W is a support spell/aura, E is a targeted AoE utility spell with diameter of 700 and R is global, with 2 second channel and 2 seconds of effect after a full channel. Despite already being quite restricted in skillset switching, some of Pogoda's spells don't deal damage or don't scale with AP. To balance that in an AP build her passive grants her on-hit magic damage, letting her make use of her own crowd control to deal some damage. AS builds shouldn't be too strong, though, since her range and base Attack Speed aren't that high. Building mana can be beneficient for some spells as well. Abilities Pogoda gains health regeneration. Pogoda gains ability power. Pogoda gains magic damage on hit. Pogoda gains mana regeneration. }} Pogoda grows a root that deals magic damage and snares a target for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Pogoda sears a target with a blistering heat that deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's missing health. |leveling = 5% of target's missing health |cooldown = seconds |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Pogoda surrounds her target with swirling leaves that slow the target for 30% and deal magic damage over 3 seconds to all enemies in a close range around. |leveling = 250 |cooldown = 10 seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Pogoda deals magic damage to her target and marks it for 5 seconds. Any magic damage will consume the mark, dealing the same damage again. |leveling = |cooldown = seconds |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} }} Increases Armor and Magic Resistance of an ally for 4 seconds. The first autoattack against the target will double the resist bonus and cause the attacker to suffer magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = 14 seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Pogoda increases target's Movement Speed and deals magic damage to all units around the target for 4 seconds. If the target gets hit by a spell, the base magic damage increases by 50%. |leveling = 20% 450 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Pogoda increases target Attack Speed of target ally by 40%. Every autoattack against the target will steal 10% Attack Speed from the attacker and give it to Pgooda (the effect doesn't stack). |leveling = |cooldown = 10 seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Pogoda shields her target from the next incoming spell up to 2 seconds, reflecting the prevented damage to its caster. |leveling = |cooldown = 20 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} }} Engulfs target area with mud for 10 seconds, slowing movement and attack speed of all enemies passing through. |leveling = 700 |cooldown = seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Burns target area with blazing light, lowering Armor and Magic Resistance of all enemies caught for 10 seconds. |leveling = 700 |cooldown = seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Pogoda rots target area for 4 seconds. All enemies in the area have lowered Attack Damage and Ability Power and recieve magic damage over 2 seconds. |leveling = 700 |cooldown = seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Pogoda freezes target area for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage. All enemies and allies passing through affected area have their Movement Speed respectively altered. The modifier builds up over 2 seconds and decays for 2 seconds after leaving the field. |leveling = 700 |cooldown = seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} }} Pogoda leaves the Spring form, channeling over 2 seconds to transform into Summer and gain a new skillset. For the duration of the channel all enemies on the map are revealed. Once the transformation ends, Pogoda deals magic damage to all nearby enemies, blinding them for 2 seconds. If the channel is cancelled or interrupted early, this ability deals lowered damage and doesn't cause blindness. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 100 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Pogoda abandons the Summer form, channeling for up to 2 seconds in order to transform into Autumn and increasing movement speed of all allies by 50% for the duration of the channel. If Pogoda finishes the channel, she summons a thunderstorm that stuns all nearby enemies for 2 seconds, dealing magic damage. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 100 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Pogoda ends the Autumn, channeling for 2 seconds to transform into her Winter form. For the duration of the channel, all enemy champions lose their shared vision. If the channeling is complete, all nearby enemy champions are slowed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 100 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} On receiving fatal damage in the Winter form, Pogoda rebirths into Spring after 2 seconds. Once the transformation ends, she removes all disables from nearby allies and heals them over 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 100 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} Appearance Pogoda is the Slavic goddess of the weather, nowadays it's the Polish word for the aura. Her design is quite simple - unlike badass-angry women we've seen in the League for the last year, she's meant to look peaceful and innocent. Simple dress, no cleavage (maybe in the summer form). Barefoot, no wand. Wears wreath that corresponds to the season. Spring looks like a 15-year-old girl in a green dress. She has freckles, possibly red hair and she wears flower wreath on her head. Her voice is full of life, much like Lux. Summer wears a fiery red dress and wheatears in her blonde hair. She looks about 25-30. Her voice is deeper, much less naive and much more flirty. Autumn has some wrinkles, she's around 40-50. Yellow dress, black hair, red leaves in her hair. She's the most grumpy and annoyed one. Winter is an old, gray-haired lady in a blue dress and a holly wreath. If the aging thing is too difficult to make or to confusing to play with, it can be simply a color pattern change, although it should be possible to do it with just textures. Voiceover would be probably the biggest part. http://adelaida.deviantart.com/art/Four-seasons-bookmarks-66253146 Some inspiration 1 http://purple-meow.deviantart.com/art/Spring-Time-206053617 Some inspiration 2 Strategy and Teamwork Spring form suits Pogoda for the support role, with reliable root, AoE slow and a shield. Later in the game it's the form that allows to protect the carry in extended fights by peeling with root and slow. Summer form is the pushing stance and although using Summer Fever is quite mana-intensive it's generally the burstiest kit with built-in finishing mechanism on Overheat. It has no crowd control, though. Autumn transformation is probably the most powerful one due to the AoE stun, but the damage of this form is not as bursty and rather prolonged over time. Winter is the second most defensive form with powerful anti-burst spellshield that can make enemy spellcasts backfire. If Equinox isn't on cooldown, it has also a built-in revive, making you the last one to get focused (hence why pretty much nonexistent AP scalings in that form). Generally Pogoda utilizes AP and support items in all of her forms, but it's possible to build her as a mana tank for more sustained AoE damage on Summer Fever or even on-hit with Nashor's Tooth for more sustained single-target damage. Category:Custom champions